Amor inconveniente
by Lika Junge
Summary: O que pode ser mais uma tarde na vida de dois jovens apaixonados? Fic KB. Adivinha se não, mais uma!


****

**Disclaimer: **YuYu Hakusho não me pertenece, assim como seus personagens.

Bem, temos aqui mais uma de meus típicos romances KB, não tem nem muito o que falar, então vamos logo a fic:

**

* * *

**

**Amor inconveniente**

Fazia alguns dias que a guia espiritual resolvera morar no mundo humano. Koema lhe dera uma pequena casa, não podia deixar sua melhor trabalhadora ficar aí pelo mundo sem nada. Ela resolvera ficar neste mundo para poder ficar com seus amigos, fugir da monotonia do Mundo Espiritual, e até um pouco de seu trabalho mesmo, pois não suportava ter que levar a alma dos mortos para o outro lado, era realmente uma profissão desgastante.

Bem, ela tentava se convencer que era isso mesmo, mas por mais que disfarçasse, cada vez tudo ficava mais óbvio. Ah! Ela sabia exatamente a razão dessa confusão, o que a deixava assim, ou quem a deixava assim. Mas não adiantava alimentar esperanças, isso era apenas mais um dos seus sonhos impossíveis como os do tipo de transformar o mundo em um lugar cheio de paz e harmonia. Bem, realmente transformar o mundo era algo bem mais fácil do que o quê desejava no momento, bem mais fácil...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era uma bela tarde de verão. Daquelas de filme mesmo. Crianças brincando nas ruas, casais felizes passeando, famílias trocando momentos de carinho. Só quem parecia não estar de acordo com o cenário era ele. Kurama estava com o pio humor possível. Não queria estar assim, mas estava. Acabara de saber que Botan estava na cidade, que havia ido morar lá. Isso, em circunstâncias normais, seria algo muitíssimo bom, se não fosse pelo fato da guia não ter nem sequer lhe telefonado. Realmente, ele não devia significar nada para ela, talvez nem como amigo, porque ela, pelo que parecia, não queria ele por perto.

'Vamos lá Kurama! Pensamentos positivos!' – Pensava o ruivo, tentando afastar as hipóteses que lhe passaram pela cabeça agora a pouco.

Talvez ela somente tivesse esquecido de lhe avisar. Tipo, vai vê ela perdeu o telefone que ele lhe dera quando os amigos se despediram depois daquele final de tarde na praia. Isso, provavelmente era isso, só podia ser isso. Por mais que o ruivo tentasse se convencer, mais negativos os pensamentos iam ficando. Mas agora não podia pensar nisso.

Estava nesse exato momento a caminho da casa da garota de cabelos azuis. Quando soube que ela estava na cidade essa foi a sua primeira opção. Mesmo que ela não quisesse vê-lo, ele precisava vê-la. Não era uma questão de querer, era uma questão de necessidade. Não conseguia viver sem o riso contagiante dela por perto, sem a voz melodiosa, sem os olhos que esbanjavam felicidade. Sim, felicidade, uma felicidade sem ele. Suspirou. Talvez ela realmente não precisasse dele, enm como amigo, e muito menos para ter seu coração.

Agora se encontrava na frente da porta da casa de Botan. Se fosse desistir, tinha que ser agora, depois seria tarde demais.

'Qual é Kurama! Você é um demônio de mais de quatrocentos anos e está com medo de encontrar uma simples garota?' – Está aí o problema, não era uma simples garota.

Essa era a garota que conseguira domar o coração de um dos mais poderosos demônios do Makai, e isso não era para qualquer uma. Bem, mesmo com os prós e contras, ele tocou a campainha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botan ouviu a campainha. Quem é que iria estar lhe visitando a essa hora? Se não se enganava, todos estavam no colégio ou trabalhando. Quer dizer, todos menos Yusuke, que não se prestaria para visitá-la.

"Já vai, já vai!"

Bem, qual não foi a surpresa da guia ao ver um ruivo completamente desconcertado parado em sua porta. Ele trajava uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga curta aberta até a altura do peito. Como sempre, um Deus. Sem que percebesse, ficou tempo demais observando o rapaz, o que o deixou ainda mais envergonhado do que já estava.

"Er... Oi Botan!"

"Kurama!"

"Sim, eu vim lhe fazer uma visitinha assim que soube que estava na cidade."

Ele esperava ansiosamente por alguma palavra dela, precisa saber porque ela não lhe avisara que estava na cidade.

"Bem, acho que foi o Yusuke que lhe contou, não? Eu falei primeiro com ele, por ser o mais desocupado, e pedi que contasse aos outros."

Um peso enorme pareceu sair das costas de Kurama, que ao mesmo tempo se repreendia por ter desconfiado da guia.

"É, isso mesmo."

"Eu pensei que você estaria fazendo alguma coisa hoje de tarde, não esperava pela sua visita. Entre por favor!"

Os dois entraram e sentaram no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

"E então, o quê que você anda fazendo?" – Botan quebrou o silêncio.

"Estudando, mais por obrigação, para agradar minha mão que adora me ver estudando."

Ela sorriu. Encantava-se pelo ruivo por tudo o que ele era. Fazia de tudo para agradar a todos. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava alio, em sua casa, sentado no seu sofá, ao seu lado.

Kurama não se agüentava. Não poderia se segurar por muito mais tempo. A guia estava, como sempre, belíssima. Usava um vestido simples azul, estampado com flores rosas. Ela estava com os cabelos solto e usava uma corrente no pescoço. Por mais simples e inocente que fosse seu visual, ela estava exageradamente sedutora ao olhar do ruivo.

O silêncio era perturbador. Queriam estar juntos, mas não daquele jeito. Queriam se beijar, se tocar, se amar. A questão era que nenhum dos dois sabia que o outro queria o mesmo. Seus olhares se encontraram. Por alguns minutos ficaram assim, olho no olho, esmeraldas em amestiças. Antes que a situação fugisse ao controle, Botan desviou o olhar.

"Vou buscar algo para comermos." – Se levantou e atravessou na frente do ruivo em direção a cozinha.

Antes que ela pudesse passar, Kurama a segurou pelo pulso e sentou-a ao seu lado.

"Espere, preciso lhe dizer algo antes de qualquer coisa."

Bem, o momento era esse. Não importa as consequências, o que estava feito estava feito, não poderia voltar atrás, teria que falar. Será que não haveria um jeito mais fácil?

"Kurama eu..."

Antes que ela terminasse de falar qualquer coisa, foi silenciada pelo olhar do ruivo, em um pedido mudo de silêncio. Mais uma vez, dois universos coloridos se encontravam. Não daria mais para resistir, não agora.

Lentamente seus lábios foram se aproximando. Um problema, lento demais. A cada milímetro que avançavam seus corações batiam mais descompassados, suas respirações ficavam mais ofegantes. Quando os lábios se roçaram, Botan pôde ouvir um "eu te amo" abaixo de um sussurro. Mergulharam em um beijo apaixonado. Kurama entrelaçou sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. O Beijo começou tímido, acanhado, mas aos poucos foi tomado por mais paixão e desejo. Suas línguas dançavam a mais bela e singela dança, movidos pelo puro encalce do coração.

Por mais que até o ar parecesse nada naquele momento, houve a inconveniente falta de ar (meu Deus, será que em todas as fics é assim? Eu ainda vou inventar um beijo que não precise de oxigênio).

"Kurama..."

"Ssssssh. Não precisa falar nada, já sei."

Ela sorriu e mergulhou a cabeça no peito do ruivo, aspirando seu delicioso cheiro. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sempre achara impossível o lendário Youko, cobiçado por tantas mulheres, sentir algo pro ela, e agora estava ali, abraçada a ele, ainda abalada pelo beijo e pelo que a pouco ouvira. Estava no céu.

Kurama ainda tinha a respiração ofegante e o coração descompassado, porém agora poderia relaxar. Quantas vezes não sonhou com isso? Quantas vezes não desejou isso? A simples hipótese disso ser somente mais um sonho lhe alarmava. Sabia, sabia que não era um sonho,e ra bem real. E se fosse, não queria nunca mais acordar...

**Fim**

* * *

E aí? O que acharam? Tá, mais um de meus romances água com açucar, mas eu não posso fazer nada, sou uma garota romãntica e estou apaixonada.É a vida. Não esqueçam das reviews! 


End file.
